


Positive - Baby - Upset

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [6]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Baby, Community: 100_situations, F/M, positive, upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is supposed to be happy news, right?  Officially, this idea is borrowed from a storyline used at <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=heroesque"><img/></a><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/heroesque/"><span>heroesque</span></a>, so blame <a href="http://dreamwidth.org/userinfo.bml?user=katernater"><img/></a><a href="http://dreamwidth.org/users/katernater/"><span>katernater</span></a>.  Pre-S1, Pre-infarction</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Positive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

Sitting on the edge of the bathtub, she stared at the plastic stick in her hand. She put her free hand to her mouth gaping in astonishment. Of course it was always a possibility, but she wasn't expecting a positive result quite so soon. Living with a doctor had some advantages.

"Stacy?" Greg asked from the bathroom door. His face held concern, like he was afraid she had hurt herself or was suffering from some mysterious ailment.

Her voice failed her, so she held up the little stick. A soft swallow and a breath of air, then, "It's positive."

For several seconds he stared at her as though he had no idea what she was talking about. Like the object in his hand was as foreign to him as life on Mars. Then he blinked. "It's positive?"

She nodded, blinking back the tears that had begun to well in her eyes. "That's what the test says."

Greg frowned at the little stick, then tossed it into the trash. "Screw that test. Come on we'll get a _real_ one at the hospital."

It was hard for her to tell if he was excited or terrified about this. Hell, she wasn't sure which _she_ was. But she agreed that the _real_ test was the next best step.


	2. What Next?

Stacy sits next to him on the couch, quiet for a moment. "Are you okay with this?" she asks him.

He doesn't look away from the television. "Yeah, you can watch porn with me," he says off-handed.

"I love porn, but the baby. Are you okay with the baby?" It's been three months since the 'real' test determined, definitively, that, yes, they were pregnant. And Stacy was starting to get nervous about various aspects of what came next and what they were going to do and how they were going to handle things.

"Sure," he says with a shrug.

Stacy sighs heavily. "Greg, I'm going to need you to help me with this." Her eyes fill with tears and she sucks in the prelude to a sob.

A moment later his arm is around her shoulders and his nose is buried in her hair. "I'm sorry, Stace." He rubs his hand over her back. "I want this. I do." He kisses the side of her head. "We go for the ultrasound tomorrow, right?"

She nods in response, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks as she realizes he's just as nervous as she is. "Yeah. At eleven."

"Okay. We'll go. It'll be fine."

"What if it's not?" she asks through a sniffle.

Greg frowns. "Then we'll make it fine."

She leans into him, needing his strength, his support, his embrace. Just him.


	3. Now What Do I Do?

He's never seen her so upset, so distraught. Postpartum depression's got nothing on this. The pain of losing the child before it even gets to the viable state is a whole lot worse.

He's trying. She won't let him in. Not emotionally. Not literally. She'd locked herself in the bathroom when they'd gotten home and has refused to speak to him since.

Her prolonged silences had never bothered him before, but those were always work-related. This was something that concerned the two of them and he wanted to help. He still wants to help.

The drive to the hospital had been terrifying. The wait for news, more so. He had spent three hours wondering if he would lose Stacy too.

Now, he's almost certain he has.

He knocks on the door. "Stace. Open the door, please," he says in the gentlest voice he has. "Stacy?"

Still no response. He's starting to worry, so he walks through the bedroom and pushes the pocket door open. He steps into the bathroom and kneels beside her, brushing his large hand over her disheveled hair.

"Stace," he whispers. "Talk to me?" She's usually so vibrant and alive. He doesn't know how to deal with her when she's like this. Though he does understand why she's upset, he is unfamiliar with dealing with these emotions.

Rather than respond, Stacy leans into him, curling against his chest, crying into his shirt. He slips his arms around her, holding her as tightly as he can. "I love you, Stace," he tells her softly.

She sniffles against his chest and mutters that she loves him too.

He's doing okay being the strong one, until he spies the sonogram printout laying on the floor by her knee. He picks it up and feels his own tears slide down his cheeks. He never thought he'd want children and surely never considered that he'd lose one. The reality of the situation punched him in the chest the moment he saw the sonogram on the floor.


End file.
